A thing Called Love
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: based off of a personal experience of mine that I recently thought to write about. Didnt write popular hsm stories but i did do a few good ones. Not as sucky as it sounds! Gabby/OC ,


A Thing Called Love

based on an experience of mine. As sad as it is , this actually happened to me. Well at least an experience.

Gabby- Me

Troy- Ry

Mike - Mike (sorry no one to match him)

Ryan - Larry

Sharpay- Heather

Taylor- Meggy (My bffl)

Chad- Goofy Guy Friend

A/n: A submitted this as a review on fanfic to a story called 'Dear Caity' and now for some people i wnat to show how that LOVELY day and the few after that went over.

* * *

**Gabbys POV Friday**

Lunch is normal as always , my friends being pervs. There is no changing that, I have great friends. Also a great boyfriend. My name is Gabriella Anne Montez and I am strongly inlike with my boyfriend Mike. I am a freshman and he is a Junior , but that doesnt change anything in my mind. Though it doesnt help that we have different lunch scheduals so I barely get to see him during lunch. I have the bestest friends in the world I have my best friend Taylor , my good friend Sharpay , another good friend named Ryan ; though he is Mike's best friend *insert eyeroll*, and then another very close friend of mine named Troy. Then his best friend Chad.

"Hey hotty." Mike came next to me and kissed my cheek .

"No PDA's." I say to him sternly.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Im going to the library." He kissed me and I kissed back , then he left.

A few minutes after Mike left Troy spoke up "I dont like him."

"Your just jealous" Shar said to Troy.

"I wouldnt say that." Chad said "Didnt you guys go hang out after school yesterday? They still have time for eachother." Chad said dumbly

"I didnt know about this... what did you do?" Ryan asked kinda oppressingly,

"We went bowling and then we went to Ixtapa cause they're next to eachother." I said like it was nothing.

"Yeah just friends hanging out." Troy said and threw his lunch away " I'll text you later." Troy left.

"It doesnt really matter cause me and Shar were there too." Taylor siad.

"Right." i see Ryan texting away.

"Well with your history it doesnt sound so crazy." Chad said.

"Trust me I like Mike way to much to let him go." I rolled my eyes.

**Later That Day after school**

Chad and Troy were at practice and I was at the library when I see Mike to motion for me to come outside. I walk out and he grabs my arm hard.

"Who do you think you are for cheating on me !" Mike yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" He just glared at me.

"How about how you and Troy were hanging out yesterday." HE yelled makign a scene.

" Yeah with Meghan and Jaime. " I roll my eyes.

"We have only been dating for 2 weeks and your already cheating on me. Maybe you are a whore like the rumors are , plus no one likes a tease." Mike said to me in an angered tone.

"You know I'm against sex before marrige." I explained to him.

"Yeah right." He said sarcasticly " And you werent Making out with Chad at the fall ball."

"That is different. That was a few drinks and a game of truth or dare. Plus he was my DATE." I told him.

"I have to go , I'll text you later." He walked away.

**3 weeks later **

We were having a party in a class . Troy and I were talking , Mike and I havent talked since that day.

"So has he texted you back yet?" Troy asked me. Chad then came over with Jason.

"Did you guys break up?" Chad asked me .

"I dont know." I say to them.

"Well stop dwellign over one guy." Troy threw his arms over my shoulders. "If he cant forgive you for something you never did then he isnt worth it." Troy said to me and I stepped out of te party and called Mike.

(I will do the exact words I said , only inserting Gabbys name)

"Hey Mike... It's Gabby. Just don't answer me back and be the ass you are. I will move on. You are just one guy. Bye" I ended the call and stepped back into the party.

You have to learn to forgive and he cant do he isnt worth it.

* * *

Lol this is all relative to the truth. Me and Mikes fight was longer. Plus there is a longer ending. One of me talking to Ry , but just boring stuff. But aparently I have a date this Saturday with a friend of mine... take a guess and you get to hear the full end!


End file.
